Luna (Let's Go Luna!)
Luna is the titular protagonist from the PBS Kids animated TV series ''Let's Go Luna! '' She is a personified version of the Earth's moon who travels across the world to help her friends learn about the world. She is voiced by Judy Greer. Appearance Luna is a yellow moon with green spots on her side and back. Her eyes have light yellow sclera with black pupils. She has prominent eyelashes and thick eyebrows, a pink nose and peach arms and legs. She wears a beige hat with a blue ribbon tied around the base, and red boots. When back in the sky, her hat and legs vanish, leaving only her arms, eyes and mouth. In most of the episode at the very near end, her other parts fade away. Personality Luna is a very extroverted individual, as almost everyone around the world is her friend (likely because she is literally the moon) and she is treated practically as a celebrity wherever she makes an appearance. However, her three closest friends are Andy, Carmen, and Leo. Whenever the trio needs help, Luna always comes to the rescue to help them learn about their surroundings, or simply to act as a guide. She has a severe weakness to music - hearing music that makes her happy causes her to begin dancing uncontrollably, usually resulting in chaos for anyone around her. Biography Luna is the moon. She is always coming down to Earth the daytime to hang out with Andy, Carmen, and Leo to help them learn the places as they travel around the Earth, as the trio are part of a traveling circus that never stays in one place for a prolonged period of time. During the trio's travels, Luna shows them around the locations they are currently residing in, telling them about the various cultures, landmarks, and people of the countries in particular. In some cases, she reveals some facts that most people wouldn't know about (such as the fact Big Ben refers to the great bell inside the clock tower and that the real name of the tower is Elizabeth Tower). This information is often times very helpful to trio, who use the knowledge to help him solve various personal problems. When night comes, she returns to the sky. In "Where's Luna?" Luna is mysteriously absent, so the trio goes on a wild goose chase to find her. They eventually travel to a large set of Indian, astronomical tools in an attempt to find Luna more effectively. Eventually, Luna shows up and reveals that she was looking for her hat all along (which the trio had been carrying along the way), she apologizes that she wasn't;t able to take the trio on an adventure as usual, but they state that that wasn't the case, as the chase itself was an adventure after all. Gallery 1046272-pbs-kids-announces-new-series-lets-go-luna-and-molly-denali.jpg|Luna dances with Mariachis Lets-go-luna-21.jpg|Luna in the night sky Lets-go-luna-post.jpg|Luna and her friends PBS-Sponsorship-Luna-go-01.png|Luna riding a bike wttw_1540401330.jpg|Luna in the Guitar Trombone City Trivia *She is the only character on the show that is not an animal, rather a celestial object. *As revealed in Day of the Dead, she is, ironically, scared of the dark at times. *She is celebrated during the Mid-Autumn Festival, as shown in "She is the Moon of Moons", and she makes a habit of making a personal appearance, to honor those who honor her. *In "Hoopin' Hopper", she appears to be capable of using magic and has used it several time since, though she prefers to keep this ability secret in public. *When she's not in the sky, she always has something on her head: her standard hat, a helmet or a hat befitting her environment. One of the episodes, she wears her hat all night at the very end, making it visible. *She is strong enough to pick up a super large Matryoshka Doll,and is capable of tossing a sumo wrestler. She appears to also be quite heavy, as said sumo wrestler was incapable of moving her at all. * As revealed in "Story of Smoothie",and "Meet the Presses"she has an extremely long-term memory, but tend to forget things after a century or two. * In "Spring Has Not Sprung", she appears to be allergic to colored powder, since it gave her nose a little tickle. * In "Lizardzilla!", she appears to be a Lizardzilla fanatic, since she even bought a talking Lizardzilla plushie that tells the owner to give him a hug or he'll sit on you, and she found the toy cute and started to blush and her eyes grew big and shiny as seen in famous anime TV shows and movies. * Her size makes getting into enclosed spaces and doorways uncomfortable at times, as she has to literally squeeze her way into the area. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Guardians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Creator Category:Pure Good Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Possessed Object Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Gentle Giants Category:Localized Protection Category:Internet Heroes Category:Revived Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Western Heroes